User blog:I-Ship-Stevidot/Yes, I know the Reformed thread died (wish it wasn't tho...)
Yea, I made some 'Reformed' split gemsonas for gemsonas other than Woody. These won't ever have their own pages, just here to enjoy. Updates erryday. Sorry for this, I just found Aptos's concept interesting. Trinitite Split Gems: Rock Crystal and Amazonite Why Gems Were Chosen: Trinitite is primarily composed of quartz and feldspar. Rock crystals are transparent quartzes, and amazonite is a green variety of microcline, which in turn is a variety of feldspar. Amazonite Amazonite is the part of Trinitite, the part that acts like she doesn't care (her dominant part of Trinitite). She's lazy and free. She doesn't want to be a noble that everyone expects her to be, so she was the personality that left homeworld. She mostly plays her phone. Weapon: Bowie Knife Abilities: Spin Dash Gem Placement: Her pupil Appearance: Her hair looked the same as usual, except its blue-green instead of the darker green. Her skin color is limegreen. She wears an avacado-green bathrobe and bottle-green slippers. Her gem color is granny smith apple-green. Rock Crystal Rock Crystal is the part of Trinitite that wants to fulfill her duties as a noble. She is stern and bossy, always trying to handle a situation. Unfortunately for her, she has to live with Amazonite of all gems. She wants to get things done, and is ashamed she let Amazonite leave Homeworld. Like Amazonite, she is neutral. Weapon: Sai Abilities: Spin dash Gem Placement: Puipil Appearance: Her hair, which is baby powder white, is shaped into a neat bun. She has ghost white skin, and wears cosmic latte gloves. She wears an ivory white floor-length gown with no sleeves. Chrysoberyl Split Gems: Bauxite and Golden Beryl Why the Gems Were Chosen: Because of a synonym of chrysoberyl; alumoberyl. Bauxite is a alum'''inum ore, and Golden Beryl is a yellow variety of '''beryl. Also because Golden Beryl is colored yellow, similar to Chrys, and nobody has made a Bauxite gemsona to my knowledge. Bauxite Bauxite is the devil to Golden's angel. She is the dominant voice in Chrys's head, tired of everything Chrys had to go thru. She calls Golden a "Canary-Head", and is the reason for all the bad things Chrys does, especially killing. She doesn't care for other people than Rubellite, ICO, and secretly, Golden Beryl. Weapon: Shiv Abilities: Toxinokinesis Gem Placement: Left leg Appearance: She has deep peach skin with multiple rajah orange circles on her. Her hair is the same as Chrysoberyl's except that it is tangerine instead of yellow. She has small tangelo devil horns coming from her head. She wears a burnt-orange poet shirt with a skirt. Golden Beryl the Canary Girl Golden Beryl is the weakest one. She is the part of Chrys that still wants redemption and happiness for all, the part that wants to break free...she hates being mocked, and only wants Chrys to do the RIGHT thing....its not her fault Bauxite dominates Chrys.... She sings "Sing a Song of Canaries" to herself often. This, mixed with her canary yellow skin, causes her nickname 'Golden Beryl the Canary Girl'. Weapon: Kirpan Abilities: Amokinesis Gem Placement: Left leg Appearance: Wears a Naples yellow dress with a sandstorm belt. She has a similar hairstyle to Chrys, expect kept more neat and is yellow rose colored. Her skin is canary yellow, and she has a lemon glacier halo above her head. Category:Blog posts